King Boo
General information * King Boo is obviously the king of the Boos. He's a large, white Boo with a yellow crown. He has a pink tongue and pointed teeth. * He's very sadistic and nasty. He can't support neither Mario nor Luigi and he's allied with Bowser. * He can materialize objects and create illusions. * In Luigi's Mansion, he released Boolossus from a painting and locked up Mario. * In Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, he shattered the Dark Moon to drive all the ghosts crazy. * Another character called 'King Boo' appeared in Super Mario Sunshine, but it was an illusion created by Shadow Mario. * In Mario Kart Arcade GP 2, King Boo is drawn on a building. In New Super Luigi U, King Boo and Luigi are drawn on a sign in a secret exit of an haunted mansion. Appearances * ' ''Luigi's Mansion (2001)' King Boo wanted to release Boolossus from a painting where Professor E. Gadd had locked him up. When he was going to do this, he saw that several ghosts were also locked up, so he released all of them and created a large mansion for them to live. Some time after that, King Boo locked up Mario in a painting to take revenge on him and he sent Luigi an anonymous letter which stipulates he had won a mansion to lure him into a trap. As soon as Luigi has explored the mansion, King Boo pulls him into a painting of Bowser to fight with him. During the battle, King Boo creates an illusion of Bowser. Once King Boo's sucked into the Poltergust 3000, Luigi collects his crown and releases Mario. * ' Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (2003)' King Boo is an unlockable, playable character. His partner is Petey Piranha and his kart is the Boo Pipes. * ' Super Mario 64 DS (2004)' King Boo has captured and locked up Luigi. To release him, Mario and Yoshi have to fight with him in his castle. * ' Mario Superstar Baseball (2005)' King Boo is a playable character and a member of Wario's baseball team. * ' Super Princess Peach (2005)' King Boo is a boss who has captured a Toad. * ' Mario Kart DS (2005)' King Boo is the fourth boss of the Mission Mode. * ' Mario Party 8 (2007)' King Boo owns his board called 'King Boo's Haunted Hideaway'. * ' Mario Kart Wii (2008)' King Boo is an unlockable, large-sized driver. * ' Mario Super Sluggers (2008)' King Boo is a playable character and a member of Wario's baseball team. * ' Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (Nintendo DS) (2009)' King Boo is the mid-boss of Polastraits in the Adventure Tours mode. He races in Giant Slalom against Luigi because he knows he's afraid of ghosts. * ' Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (Wii) (2009)' King Boo is a rival in the Festival mode. He races in Giant Slalom. If the player loses, Toad and Cream can say it's unfair because King Boo has no skis. * ' Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (Wii) (2011)' King Boo is a rival in the London Party mode who challenges the player to the Dream Sprint event. * ' Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (Nintendo 3DS) (2012)' King Boo and a Boo face Sonic and Tails in the Badminton Doubles event, in the story mode. * ' Mario Party 9 (2012)' King Boo is the boss of the board called 'Boo's Horror Castle'. The player must fight with him in the minigame called 'King Boo's Puzzle Attack'. * ' Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon (2013)' King Boo has shattered the Dark Moon to drive all the ghosts of Evershade Valley crazy, that's the reason why Professor E. Gadd calls Luigi to tell him he needs help to restore order. During the adventure, E. Gadd tells Luigi he had sold King Boo's painting from ''Luigi's Mansion at a garage sale, this is the reason why he escaped from it. At the end of the game, King Boo reveals he has again captured Mario. After Luigi gets the last Dark Moon piece, King Boo creates a paranormal dimension and pulls him into that one. So Luigi has to fight with him and to suck him into the Poltergust 5000. * ' ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games (2013)' King Boo is a rival in the Legends Showdown mode. He races in Short Track Speed Skating 1000m. * ' Mario Golf: World Tour (2014)' King Boo floats alongside other Boos on Hole 4 of Bowser's castle. His name can also be seen on the tournament scoreboard. * ' Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS (2014)' King Boo appears as a trophy. * ' Mario Party 10 (2015)' King Boo is the boss of the Haunted Way board and can be fought in the minigame called 'King Boo's Tricky Tiles'. He also appears on the amiibo Party's Luigi Board. * ' Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition (2015)' King Boo can appear as an enemy or an ally. * ' Luigi's Mansion Arcade (2015)' King Boo is the final boss. * ' Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam (2015)' King Boo is a boss Mario and Luigi have to fight in Gloomy Woods. Gallery LuigiKingBoo.jpg|King Boo & Luigi, ''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, 2013 KingBooLMDM.jpg|King Boo, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, 2013 KingBooMSS.jpg|King Boo, Mario Super Sluggers, 2008 PeteyPiranhaKingBooMKDD.jpg|Petey Piranha & King Boo, Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, 2003 KingBooBowserLM.jpg|King Boo & Bowser, Luigi's Mansion, 2001 Category:Characters Category:Bad people Category:Ghosts Category:Bosses Category:Luigi's Mansion Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Super Mario 64 DS Category:Mario Superstar Baseball Category:Super Princess Peach Category:Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Category:Mario Party 8 Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Super Sluggers Category:Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Category:Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Category:Mario Party 9 Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:New Super Luigi U Category:Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games Category:Mario Golf: World Tour Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Category:Mario Party 10 Category:Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition Category:Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam